


Promise Me It's Forever

by unstable_gay_writer15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Attempted Seduction, Clingy Stiles, Cocky Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, I Love You, Just Awkward Cuties Cuddling, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Shy Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Wars References, Stiles is Legal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, mentions of Scott - Freeform, mentions of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_gay_writer15/pseuds/unstable_gay_writer15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Tumblr Prompt fill, did some Sterek based off this: Prompt: Imagine your OTP being really excited to have sex for the first time in a while, but when they get to it, it turns out to be really disappointing and uncomfortable, so they decide to cuddle and kiss instead before falling asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me It's Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based roughly off this Prompt: Imagine your OTP being really excited to have sex for the first time in a while, but when they get to it, it turns out to be really disappointing and uncomfortable, so they decide to cuddle and kiss instead before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Stiles’ whole body is practically vibrating with pent up energy and excitement. The idea of finally, finally loosing his virginity–too Derek Hale no less- is freaking thrilling. Stiles hasn’t had sex in, well, ever, but he’s more than ready and willing. His whole face is lit up with childish excitement and expectation and maybe, if it wasn’t for the fact that Derek could do almost everything wrong in bed tonight, and Stiles would still be impressed, maybe then he’d be nervous, but he’s not.

Derek squares his shoulders, broadening his chest and making sure he looks fucking good, because even if it’s only Stiles, he still wants everyone to remember him as an Alpha, a leader. There’s not a doubt in his mind Stiles will tell Scott about everything the second he gets home, and that he won’t share every single detail, so he better be ready to put on a show. Derek’s told himself multiple times tonight that this’ll never work, that he doubts he even can harbor feelings for the hyperactive teen, that it’ll be one night and then it’s over, no more sex, no more feelings. He tells himself it’s the moon, too. He wants sex, needs it, Stiles is more than willing, it makes sense. Even if he wants it to be more.

Stiles sits on the edge of Derek’s bed, swinging his feet over the edge, naked besides his dark red boxers. He’s waiting, impatiently, but he’s waiting. Derek’s a mere twelve feet away, grooming himself in the bathroom, taking his sweet time. When he finally emerges, Stiles’ heart spikes up considerably, from adrenaline, excitement, fear, all of it, because this is happening and it’s happening tonight. Right now. With Derek freaking Hale.

Derek approaches the teen and gets right into it, remembering to keep his appearance rough and determined. He straddles Stiles’ legs which have been bouncing up and down anxiously for the past twenty minutes or so, and he kisses him. Deep and filthy, not holding back from shoving his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

It doesn’t take long though, before Derek realizes neither of them are hard, the kissing is getting less I’m-going-to-fuck-you-to-next-Sunday and more like a old married couple, all soft and gentle. It’s sweet, not mind blowingly hot. Fuck.

Derek pulls back, hazel eyes meeting Stiles’ soft brown eyes. Stiles shifts under him awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable, not that he’d say anything that would have a chance of ending them having sex, but Derek knows. He huffs a laugh and Stiles looks down, clearly misunderstanding the intent of the laugh, it was more the fact that he was realizing he didn’t want to get rid of his more animalistic needs with this kid so much as hold him and laugh with him and fucking love him. Derek tilts his chin up so they’re looking at each other again, Stiles’ face a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment. “I can’t do this.” Derek deadpans.

“I’m sorry, I’m fuckin’ sorry,” Stiles whines, falling back on the bed as Derek climbs off of him.

“No, no, you’re fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Derek tries but Stiles gives him a look and Derek stops trying to beat around the bush. “I just, it doesn’t feel right.. I care way too much about you to use you for sex before we’ve even kissed, okay?”

Stiles arches an eyebrow questionably. “You want to kiss me? Like a kiss that’s not in the middle of sex? Like a normal kiss? as in, not pre-sex kiss, but as in a "I love you” kiss?“ Derek roles his eyes but nods. "Wow.” And that’s all he has to say, because right after, Derek’s lips are pressed to the smaller males, and it’s gentle and soft and inviting and it isn’t rushed like before, because there isn’t a purpose behind it. There’s no kissing so they get each other worked up until they’re having sex, it’s just kissing so they can feel each other, touch each other.

After a while, they end up laying in bed, warm and soft sheets covering their relaxed bodies, there’s a movie playing but neither are paying attention, and really, sense when doesn’t Stiles pay attention to Star Wars. Stiles’ head is resting in the space between Derek’s armpit and his chest, cozy and completely content to lay here for probably the rest of his life, if he’s being honest. Derek’s skin is soft and warm, their legs are tangled together awkwardly, but it’s comfortable so they look past it. Their hands are intertwined and Stiles feels like a total dumb ass because just the thought makes his heart flutter and he just knows Derek can hear it, and some day Derek will, probably, use it against him. But right now? Who the fuck cares? Stiles Stilinski is laying in bed with Derek Hale, and their bodies are pressed together like they were made to fit together, it’s heaven.

Stiles can feel his eyes growing heavy, the warmth of the bed is practically dragging his consciousness down, but God he wants to stay up. He wants to spend all night able to look up and see Derek’s face, perfect and stern yet completely vulnerable. The idea of wasting all that time asleep seems horrible, and maybe, just maybe part of him is scared he’ll wake up alone, he’ll wake up in an empty bed and he’ll have to pull on his clothes and walk himself to his car and drive himself home, and accept that it’s never going to be anything. He want's to just look at Derek and just say 'Promise me it's forever, promise me it isn't just tonight.' But, somehow he can't seem to find the courage, so he stays quiet instead. 

Derek smiles, which he should totally do more often in Stiles’ opinion, he looks amused. “Why don’t you sleep, you look like a zombie.” There’s a playfulness to his tone that Stiles isn’t used to hearing there, but he likes it. He shrugs in response, he’s not sinking so low as to spill his girly worries to the guy. “I’ll still be here when you wake up, and then we can finish this movie, okay?”

Stiles sigh softly through his open mouth and snuggles closer, letting his arm fall across Derek’s chest, closing his heavy eyes, mumbling a tired, “fine” as he falls asleep.

Derek lays there, watching him quietly for a good hour before he lets himself fall asleep, growing accustomed to the unfamiliar sound of another’s heartbeat beside him.

In the morning, Derek makes pancakes which they eat while sprawled out on his bed, arguing over ‘who shot first’ while watching the rest of the movie.

Stiles knows inevitably, at some point he’ll have to go home, but his phones off and he’s not in any hurry, damn the consequences.

So, by time sundown approaches and Derek’s walking stiles out to his car, they feel comfortable around each other, they feel close, so it’s not odd when they exchange kisses and a hug, it’s just right. It’s gentle and it won’t be the last kiss, the last hug or the last goodbye either, but it’s the beginning of more. So stiles begrudgingly climbs into his jeep, starts it up, and just as he backs out of the driveway, he smirks, and looks Derek dead in the eye. “I love you.” And he means it, of course.

Derek doesn’t miss a beat, sighing before replying. “I know.” and Stiles grins because he'd only been with him a day and his geek had already rubbed off on him.


End file.
